


better than you

by drainz



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainz/pseuds/drainz
Summary: He shakes his head.“No.Bad girl. You want me to make you cum, right?”Izumi nods her head silently.“Then you letmedo it. I can do it better than you, anyway. Got it?”~~Juza and Banri get the director in their bed.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri/Tachibana Izumi, Hyoudou Juuza/Tachibana Izumi, Settsu Banri/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	better than you

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask me abt the context for this bro juban are together, idk what their relationship with izumi is, i don't think any of them do either, that's all i got. enjoy

“Christ, fuck,  _ fuck me  _ – hnng  _ more _ .” 

His laugh vibrates against her clit for a second before he thinks to pull away, and Izumi shudders.

“Mm, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before,” Banri murmurs, sounding far too pleased with himself. “Bad girl. Can’t fuck you right now, though. Well, I could, but I think Hyodo’d be pretty upset about it.”

“S-  _ Settsu _ ,” Juza rumbles on cue from behind her, desperation coloring the usual annoyed fondness.

Banri lets go of one of Izumi’s thighs to reach out for him, and when Juza takes his hand, his expression goes soft. “Don’t worry, sugar,” he answers, with a shift of his hips that makes Juza gasp. “You’re right where I want you.”

“Jackass.”

“Cockslut.”

His breath hitches, and Banri can tell without seeing his face that he’s blushing. “Yeah, not even gonna deny it, are you? Whore.”

“Fuck you,” Juza breathes at the same time Banri feels Izumi’s cunt tremor against his face, and he grins up at her and licks a wide stripe through it, curling his tongue to a point when he gets to her clit. 

“Fuck yourself,” Banri answers, talking to Juza but still looking at Izumi. “I’m busy.”

He squeezes Juza’s hand before letting go, then takes both of Izumi’s thighs again and pulls her back down onto his face, making her squeak.

“Dire– Izumi,” Juza corrects; he sweeps her hair to the side and kisses the back of her shoulder where he can reach, what with Banri sitting up a little in bed eating her out. “Feel good? Is’e doin’ good?”

_ Such a sweetheart. _ Even when he reaches up and grabs one of her tits it’s gentle, not mean and dirty like Banri would be. “He’s –  _ mmn _ , I!  _ Banri! _ ” She squeals, trying to squirm away, but grabbing at his hair to try to get him closer, too. 

Juza smiles against her skin. “Don’t tease her, Settsu,” he chastises, but his tone’s full of mischief; Banri’s a bad influence. 

Banri closes his lips around Izumi’s clit and sucks, just long enough to make a wet noise when he comes off. “It’s not my fault she’s so sensitive. Is it, babygirl?”

Izumi’s glare is a little pathetic, all embarrassed and flushed and obviously needy. Banri arches an eyebrow at her, and that’s all it takes for her to falter. She whimpers,  _ “Please _ ,” goes to touch herself, but her fingers don’t even make contact before Banri’s grabbing her wrist. 

“Nuh-uh.”

“Banri!”

He shakes his head.  _ “No _ . Bad girl. You want me to make you cum, right?”

Izumi nods her head silently.

“Then you let  _ me  _ do it. I can do it better than you, anyway. Got it?”

“You’re pretty sure of that.”

And it’s subtle – way different from how Juza does it – but Banri’s lips curl into a smirk, because that’s a  _ challenge _ . 

“Well, Miss Smartass, that’s ‘cause I’ve got  _ research _ ,” he quips back. “Hey, Hyodo. What’s the over/under on me bein’ wrong?”

“He’s right,” Juza tells her, and  _ that’s  _ surprising. Just because it’s them. Izumi looks down at Banri between her legs, and he raises his eyebrows in a smug gesture of  _ ‘See?’ _ from where he’s kissing up the slick on her thighs. That’s already surprising, but then Juza adds, even softer, “H-he’s – he’s made me cum like that before.”

Izumi turns to see Juza, who’s somehow this adorably shy and innocent-looking thing even with the cute little rolls of his hips he’s doing to get himself as full of Banri’s cock as possible. “Like what? Without touching yourself?”

“Uhm, like – well, from like –” 

Banri hums in pleasure, and the way Izumi’s turned he can actually see his boyfriend when he reaches out for his hand, this time.

_ “Juza _ ,” he says slowly, so low and affectionate Izumi almost feels, absurdly, like she’s intruding. Juza smiles as their fingers lock, even through his bashfulness. “So fuckin’ cute. Just tell her, baby.”

He tries glare, but it’s really more of a pout, and the way he shifts must feel too good; he whines and bounces himself on Banri’s dick a few times like he can’t help it, clutching his hand tighter. “Hate you.”

“Hate you more. Now talk.”

“You don’t have to, Juza,” Izumi feels the need to say; it’s unnecessary, she can tell they understand each other fine, but, well, she’s used to taking care of him. Both of them.

“Oh, please,” Banri scoffs. “He brought it up, he  _ wants  _ you to know.” 

“He’s, like –” Juza blushes as soon as he meets Izumi’s eyes, and looks down again, “– when he, y’know –”

“You can say it,” Banri murmurs, a little gentler, sweeter. “From getting eaten out, right? Like it so much you can cum from your pussy just like a girl?”

_ “Settsu _ ,” Juza growls in a way that would probably be threatening if his face wasn’t still red, at the same time Izumi breathes,  _ “Fucking hell.” _

Banri grins at her pointedly before lapping up the excess slick threatening to drip on his face, not that his lips and chin aren’t already sticky with it. 

“Made her so wet, sugar,” he tells Juza with a squeeze to his hand, and this time Juza lets go, and they both grab at her, Juza gentle at her waist and Banri possessively at her hip.

“Izumi,” Juza purrs warmly, even nuzzling against the back of her neck – adorable. “Know he’s a dick, but – let him. S’really good.”

“– I guess he’ll have to prove that,” she answers, cocky, with a smirk down at Banri. 

Rather than answer, Banri grabs her legs and moves her to a good angle, then slides his middle and ring fingers into her cunt and sucks down on her clit again, tongue teasing along the hood – and to make it worse, Juza plays along, pinching her nipples and mouthing at her shoulder. She gasps, then  _ squeals _ , trying to press into Banri’s mouth with three strong hands holding her in place.

“Guess you’ll have to be good.”

She needs it too badly to say anything but  _ “I promise, I promise, please.” _

~~

By the fourth time Banri’s edged Izumi, she’s barely coherent, but he notices Juza behind her whimpering almost equally as pathetically, bouncing and panting and clenching around his cock that way he does when he’s close. “Hyodo, s’okay,” he says distractedly, “you c’n cum, babe.”

“No, she should,  _ nnn _ ,” he whines, “Sh- she should cum first, she’s a girl.”

Banri smiles fondly. “Such a fucking gentleman,” he says. “I guess I should finish you off, huh? Not fair to him,” that part to Izumi, “Better say  _ thank you _ .”

He makes her cum once, then does it again in under five minutes – tries for another until she whines,  _ “No more, no more, too much,” _ and he lets her go.

“Oh my God,” she sighs, petting Banri’s hair tenderly. 

“Better than you?”

“– You’re such an  _ ass _ .”

“So yes.”

“You know there’s still one of us you need to take care of.”

“Then get off me and watch.”

Izumi rolls her eyes, but carefully climbs off Banri’s face; she leans down and kisses his cheek before going to sit at the other end of the boys’ connected beds. 

“Doin’ okay, sugar?”

“Oh, fuck off,” Juza complains. “I know you. You’ve been close th’whole time.”

Banri sits up properly, pulling Juza up closer to him and making him mewl from the motion.

“Well, yeah. The way you were movin’ ‘nd the sounds you two were makin’, I’m not a monk, y’know.”

“– Didn’t know she’d be so loud. Pretty.”

Banri’s eyes shift over to Izumi, who’s red as a beet. He grins. “Very pretty. But you’re pretty, too.”

“Shuddup,” Juza replies, so Banri kisses him.

Juza chases his lips when he pulls away and gets a couple more kisses before he mumbles, “Fuck, she’s so sweet.”

“Maybe you can have her next time,” Banri suggests. “Give her a better view of you gettin’ fucked.”

Juza whimpers and hides the sound in Banri’s mouth, then rests his head in the crook of his shoulder.

“Too embarrassing?”

“N-no,” he answers after a second, sitting up again, but still looking away. “I mean, it is, but it sounds really hot.”

“We’ll figure it out later. Bet she’s down.”

“She could –  _ nngh _ ,” Juza hits his spot, Banri can tell by his face, and grinds down; he grabs his cock and strokes it in rhythm with the movement. “Could, uh –”

“Tell me, sugar.”

“If she wanted to – to watch you e- eat me out,” he manages.

_“God,_ ” they hear from the other end of the bed; Banri chuckles.

“Think she’d be down for that, too.”

“Banri,” Juza murmurs, much more softly.

“Yeah, sweetheart. Cum for me.”

Juza makes a low, pleased noise as he does, biting his lip. Some of his cum lands on Banri’s hand, and he lets Banri push two fingers into his mouth, sucks them clean. 

_ “Shit _ ,” he breathes reverently; Juza licks his lips after and gives him a look.

“Cum inside me?”

That’s it. Banri practically sets off on cue. 

~~

“Izumi,” Juza murmurs at her side. He makes no move to stop holding her as he says, “You should go. The others might be looking for you soon.”

“God, he’s right. Your stalker’s due to come sniff your hair or something.”

“Masumi’s not that bad, Banri.”

“Maybe I should go make out with him,” he says, clearly ignoring her. “Only way he’s ever gonna know what you taste like.”

Juza chuckles. “Possessive.”

“Hell yeah, I am.”

“He’s really not that bad,” Izumi repeats. “He’s a good kid.”

“Yeah, well.” Banri takes her hand. “I don’t care that he’s younger, if he ever starts seeming less cute and more scary, you call one of us, got it?”

She feels Juza nod in agreement, and she can’t help but smile a little. “Masumi’s not a threat to me,” she insists, “but if anything ever is, I’m glad I have you two.”


End file.
